fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelenken
Kelenken ('kell-en-ken', meaning "Winged Deity") are large prehistoric creatures from the Miocene in Argentina, classified as one of the four terror birds that were added in Build 6.3.2. They are the largest and most formidable of the flightless terror birds. Males are 3.5 blocks tall, females are 3 blocks tall, and there is no difference in texture between them. Newborns are roughly half a block tall, and are fully grown in 8 minecraft days. They can be fed essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Kelenken, like almost all other mobs, have a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Kelenken requires a higher mood than normal to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the kelenken can be created by right-clicking a Tar Fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Cenozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a kelenken. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are non-dinosaurian birds, they hatch from thrown eggs much like vanilla chickens do. BEHAVIOR Kelenken are extremely fast moving territorial flightless birds that will attack the player or any prey on sight (unless on a high mood). They are much faster than a sprinting player, and cannot be outrun even with speed potions, however they are slower in water and may try to avoid lakes. When they attack, they rear their head back and peck their prey with their giant beak. They are flock animals, and will defend each other when one is attacked. Their prey includes: all vanilla animals, hostile mobs (including creepers), and the other prehistoric mobs listed below. They will also kill the young of any other animals, but may end up being killed in turn by the parent depending on the species. As a medium sized carnivore, adults are prey only to the large carnivores, though hatchlings are vulnerable to smaller predators. PREY PREDATORS Kelenken will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Kelenken, like the other birds, breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate when thrown (a cultivated egg would have a 100% chance of spawning). TAMING Kelenken are tameable animals. To tame a Kelenken, you must to stay within 6 blocks from the egg when thrown. If not tamed at birth, it can be hand-fed until tamed, or forcibly tamed by repeatedly right-clicking it with a whip. It's recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood, as it will attack you otherwise. They are ordered with bones, and can be ridden, unlike the other terror birds. FEEDING Kelenken are carnivores, and will seek out any of the prey listed above. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, and will eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS Kelenken have the same sounds as the other terror birds. PHOTO GALLERY Egg Cultivated kelenken.png|Cultivated Kelenken egg Kelenken.png|Adult Kelenken Baby Kelenken.png|Baby Kelenken 2018-09-04_00.12.50.png|New Kelenken skin Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.17.53.png|Dinopedia entry 2019-07-26_23.13.01.png|A kelenken Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Item eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Miocene Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur